


3am

by blckpnk



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Probably ooc, Romance, hand holding, its cute ok, its night, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnk/pseuds/blckpnk
Summary: "Do you think they'll find me?" Oswald asks, fiddling with a button on his jacket.Jim has long given up on lying."Maybe."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched like 5 episodes at this point so please forgive me for any canon discrepancies.  
> i've been lurking around on the ao3 tag for a while though.

It’s 3am and there is a mobster in his apartment. This has become a normal occurrence. That is a problem. 

“Do you think they’ll find me?” Oswald asks, fiddling with a button on his jacket. 

Jim sighs, they have this conversation every night, like if they don’t it will jinx the fact that that they are both alive, both safe. 

Jim has long given up on lying. “Maybe.” 

Oswald’s jacket slips off his shoulders, and he thinks that maybe this is where he belongs, sitting on the Ikea couch in Jim’s living room, in the middle of the night. Jim wishes that they didn’t have to hide like this, under the blanket of darkness. 

“We could leave, you know.” Jim says. 

They sit quietly, the muffled words of Leonard Cohen’s hallelujah float through the thin walls. Jim stands, and makes his way around the coffee table, careful not to raise the layer of dust resting on its surface. He sits beside Oswald, and laces his fingers with his. 

Oswald shifts to look at the man beside him. “I know.”

Jim captures his lips, and they sit there, gentle touches and fleeting glances. This was never part of the plan, but it never had to be.


End file.
